


Your World is My World

by akpendley



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Honestly this is just pure angst & hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I pretend that show doesn't exist, Kind of cliche, Like I just put Alec through so much, M/M, Malec, My little Malec heart, NOT compliant with the Shadowhunters TV Show, fight me, there's a happy ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akpendley/pseuds/akpendley
Summary: Alec thought he was having a bad day already, but after a conversation with his parents about his sexuality, things just keep going downhill. Malec.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account which is under the same name as this account (akpendley) so if you've read this before just know that it's not been stolen!! I am the original creator & I was moving my stories to this platform to give them more opportunities to be read. This story was written & published in 2016 so I apologize for any errors, grammatical or otherwise. Hope y'all enjoy! :)

Alec couldn't believe the day he was having.

He was woken up at six in the morning by Izzy calling and saying there was demon activity in Central Park. After hanging up, Alec turned and realized that the other side of the bed was empty meaning Magnus had already left. After fighting in the park for a good two hours with Jace, Isabelle, and Clary; they all headed back to the Institute to clean up. Alec allowed his sister to take a shower first and was then persuaded by Jace to look the other way as he pulled Clary into the small bathroom. By the time Alec was able to get in, the water was ice cold and it took all of his willpower to stay in long enough to wash away the ichor coating his skin. This was a terrible day.

Alec sat on his bed in the Institute, glancing around at his now barren room. He didn't have much stuff to begin with but in the past few months Alec had spent so much time at Magnus' apartment he had moved almost all of his belongings over. He had kept a couple spare outfits in the closet for incidents like today and never was he more grateful for that fact. He stood, towel hanging loosely on his hips, and opened the small door. Two minutes later he emerged from his bedroom in a pair of his signature worn out jeans and a black sweater, hair still slightly damp from his shower.

"Alexander? Is that you?" A voice called from the library down the hall.

The door was opened all the way and Alec walked towards it, sticking his head inside. His father sat behind the huge desk in the center of the room. His mother was sitting in one of the two plush chairs that were pushed in front of the desk, her body turned so she could see the door.

"Yes sir," Alec answered as he stiffly stood in the doorway.

"Come have a seat," His father said, waving a hand to the empty chair next to his mother.

Alec hesitated before locking eyes with his father, his facial expression suggesting it wasn't a request it was a command, and making his way towards his parents. As he sat down a lump began to form in his throat and he perched on the edge of the seat. His mother was staring at him with an expression akin to that which one wears when someone close has died. Alec internally flinched at the comparison he had made in his head as a stray thought of Max popped up shortly after. His father on the other hand was staring at him without any emotion on his face.

"Alexander we need to have a discussion about this little phase you're going through." Robert Lightwood began, folding his hands and resting his chin on them.

Alec felt his breath catch in his throat and had to force his features to not portray the shock he felt at those words.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you mean." Alec managed to say without any of his words sounding shaky.

"Sweetheart, we can get you some help. If he's holding you against your will then the Clave can and will intervene." Maryse Lightwood softly said as if she were talking to someone who was eight rather than eighteen.

Alec was shocked. His head whipped around to stare at his mother incredulously.

"Alec you can tell us anything. He can't hurt you," Maryse said as she extended her hand and laid it on Alec's arm in what was probably supposed to be a comforting gesture.

Alec flinched away from her contact, looking back and forth between his parents.

"Magnus is not keeping me hostage." Alec exclaimed.

"Well it's just as I feared then. Alexander there's a lovely woman who works for the Clave who deals with special cases such as this. We can call her to the Institute now and she'll be here in enough time for you to spend the night with her. She can fix you." Robert explained.

Alec was frozen. He couldn't even breathe. Were they implying what he thought they were? He turned and looked at the sympathetic look on his mother's face. Maryse nodded encouragingly at her son as if she believed he was seeking her permission.

"Are you trying to get me to agree to let some woman have sex with me and magically make me straight?" Alec cried out incredulously.

"Alexander keep your voice down-"

"No!" Alec shouted, jumping to his feet for emphasis, "Are you really telling me you believe that you can get some woman to fuck me and I will suddenly be attracted to women? Are you both that stupid?"

"Alexander watch what you say!" Robert ground out through gritted teeth as he stood up to face his son.

"Dad what the hell?" A voice exclaimed from the hallway.

Alec turned to see Isabelle, Jace, and Clary all standing in the doorway to the library. He briefly wondered how long they had been standing there before remembering he had more important things to deal with. He turned back to face his father once more.

"No." He growled out, eyes narrowing.

"Alexander you think very carefully about the choices you are making." Robert whispered, eyes narrowing as well.

"Do you honestly think that I woke up one morning and thought 'I'm going to choose to be gay today even though that's against the Law and my family would hate me for it'?!" Alec practically screamed, his body shaking in anger.

"Well how else am I supposed to react to the fact that my son is an abomination?!" Robert roared, right hand smacking down on the desk to emphasize his words.

The room was silent and heavy with tension. Both Lightwood men were breathing heavily, staring the other down. Maryse sat in her chair, hand clutching her chest as she watched with tears streaming down her face.

"Alec, baby, we can help you-"

"There's nothing to help me with! There's nothing wrong with me that you can just fix! I'm gay. I didn't choose to be gay, I'm not broken, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you call some woman to have sex with me!" Alec exploded.

Silence.

"I think it's wise that you leave Alexander." Robert calmly stated.

"As do I," Alec replied.

He turned away from his parents and began to walk towards the door.

"And don't you ever come back." Robert added on.

Alec's steps faltered but he refused to turn around.

"Robert!" Maryse cried out.

"Not now." He hissed at her.

"Very well." Alec responded, keeping his voice steady.

"Isabelle. Jace. Neither of you are to have any contact with Alexander." Robert demanded.

"You can't keep me from my brother-"

"You know that's not going to happen-"

"Enough!" Robert shouted just as Alec reached his siblings.

He kept his back to the library and made eye contact with Clary who was standing across the hall, back against the wall. She gave him a sympathetic smile and opened her arms slightly for a hug. Not knowing what else to do Alec walked over to her and accepted the embrace. It was weird. She was shorter and bonier than Magnus but he felt comforted the moment her arms were around his back.

"If either of you see him again then you won't be welcomed in this Institute either." Robert commanded.

Nobody spoke as they all absorbed Robert's words and their meaning. Jace opened his mouth to speak but Alec broke free from Clary and cut him off.

"Jace, no. Just think before you speak and we'll figure this out." Alec whispered only loud enough for the teens in the hall to hear.

Jace snapped his mouth shut before giving him a slight nod which Robert must have interpreted as a response to his words.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Alexander, get your things and leave." Robert said as he glanced back down to a letter he was writing at his desk.

Alec walked back to his room and opened the door, suddenly very glad he only had a few outfits left. He didn't know what was worse, he thought as he pulled his clothing off the hangers: the sympathetic hug from Clary, the anger exuding from Jace, the pity in Isabelle's eyes, the tears streaming down his mother's face, or the nonchalance his father seemed to feel about the whole situation.

This was definitely a terrible day.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec would have felt awkward, walking the streets of New York with his arms full of clothing, had his mind not been preoccupied with the morning's events. He was about ten minutes from Magnus' apartment before he realized two things. One, he could have just saved himself the trouble of people staring at him by glamouring himself. And two, it was staring to rain.

By the time Alec reached the front door of the apartment, he was soaked to the bone and rivulets of water were running off his sodden clothing. Reaching into his pocket he searched for the key Magnus had made him a couple months back only to discover his pocket was empty, meaning the key was still laid on his nightstand. Alec closed his eyes and thunked his forehead against the door, leaning against it for a couple of seconds. Sighing Alec dropped his clothes in the corridor before turning and sliding his back down against the door, knees bent and head in hands.

There had been no light seeping through the cracks in the doorway meaning Magnus wasn't home yet. Alec stuck his hand inside his other pocket to retrieve his phone before realizing it too was wet and wouldn't turn on.

"Great..." Alec groaned, phone thudding to the floor next to his clothes before he closed his eyes and hung his head in his hands once more.

"Alec?"

Alec opened his eyes and lifted his head, making eye contact with his boyfriend. All of the tension and anger that had been coiling inside Alec for the past couple of hours seemed to dissipate at the sight of Magnus.

"Alec what happened? You're soaked and what's all this?" Magnus gestured to the pile of wet clothing that was bunched up on the floor along with Alec's phone.

"It's a long story," Alec explained, moving to stand and gratefully accepting Magnus' outstretched hand for support, "Can you please just unlock the door? I'm freezing."

Magnus sighed, shaking his head slightly as he leaned around Alec and stuck his key in the lock. The door opened and Alec bent to retrieve his clothes but was stopped by Magnus.

"Uh no. You go get in a nice hot shower before you get even sicker than you probably already are. I'll get these."

Normally Alec would argue but he really was cold, so he nodded once before disappearing into the apartment. He headed straight for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and quickly stripping his clothes off. Jumping into the tub he turned the water on as hot as he could handle it before turning his back to the spray, head thrown back and eyes closed.

He wasn't in there for long because the longer he was by himself the more time it gave him alone with his thoughts. Once he was sufficiently warmed up Alec turned the water off and got out of the shower. Magnus had, at one point, snuck into the bathroom and laid out a fluffy white towel along with some warm clothes.

Quickly he dried off and got dressed. Alec then took the towel and wiped the condensation off the mirror so he could look at himself. His normally pale face was flushed except for two patches of red which stood out on his cheeks, indicating the fever he already knew he had thanks to sitting in soaked clothing. Alec sighed before straightening up and rolling his shoulders a couple of times.

It was time to face his boyfriend.

Magnus was seated at the small table nestled into the corner of the kitchen when Alec finally emerged from the bathroom. Magnus turned when he heard Alec's footsteps and gave him a slight smile. He then snapped his fingers and two steaming mugs of coffee appeared on the table. Normally Alec would make some sort of remark about his boyfriend stealing from restaurants, but all Alec did was narrow his eyes slightly before sitting down.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" Magnus asked, hands resting around his coffee mug.

Alec sighed before reaching for his own drink, taking a slow sip as if preparing himself to talk.

"I woke up this morning to Isabelle calling me about demon activity in Central Park. So, naturally, I went and helped out. We went back to the Institute to shower and change because we were filthy afterwards. I was sitting on my bed in my room when my father called for me. He… wanted to talk." Alec said, eyes glued to his mug as if the black substance within held all the answers to the world.

Magnus said nothing, waiting for the shadowhunter to pluck up the nerve to finish his story. He could already tell it wasn't a happy ending. Anything containing Robert Lightwood typically wasn't.

"At first my mother was trying to get me to confess that you were keeping me hostage. Saying the Clave would intervene if necessary." Alec began to talk again.

Magnus raised both eyebrows, fingers tightening around his drink as he refused to interrupt.

"And then my father began to tell me how disgusting this 'phase' was that I was going through. Telling me I was making the wrong choices with my life. Said there was some woman who I could… spend the night with… make me straight again..." Alec trailed off, bringing the coffee up to his lips again.

"What?!" Magnus practically roared, startling Alec who almost spit out his drink.

Magnus couldn't hold it back any longer. How could Robert and Maryse think in such a way? Was this some sort of joke? Magnus looked back at his boyfriend and his heart sank as he realized that no, this wasn't a joke at all. He reached across the table and laced one of his hands with Alec's.

"What else happened love?" Magnus asked softly, running his thumb over the back of Alec's hand.

"Father called me an… abomination. Then he kicked me out." Alec struggled to get the words out because to say them out loud meant that they were real.

This was all real.

Magnus sat in shock, mouth hung open as he struggled to understand what his boyfriend had just said. Surely Robert and Maryse hadn't really kicked out their son, their only son left for that matter. But as Magnus watched Alec struggle against tears that were inevitably going to fall, he knew that what he said was true. He watched as Alec swallowed heavily, mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak, before he finally took a deep enough breath and talked.

"He then told Jace and Izzy they weren't allowed to see me anymore or they wouldn't have a place to live either. I mean that's not going to happen but still, the fact that he said it…" Alec trailed off as a sobbed escaped his mouth.

Magnus stood and walked around the table, crouching down so he was now looking up at Alec as he slowly broke down.

"So I grabbed all my clothes," Alec sobbed out, tears steaming down his face, "And I came here and then it started raining and once I got here I realized I had left my key inside and my phone was wet and I… I j-just don't know what to do anymore."

Magnus stood up and engulfed his boyfriend in a hug, tightening his grip as Alec reached around and fisted the back of his shirt. Alec began to openly sob, tears leaving salty tracks down his cheeks as he choked on all of his pain. The situation finally began to feel real after he told Magnus what all had happened.

There were no words that Magnus could say that could fix anything that had happened that day. So, for now, Magnus held his distraught boyfriend close, hoping to convey to him that he wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier that evening Alec had finally managed to calm himself down. He was obviously embarrassed about his emotional outburst but Magnus quickly dismissed his self-deprecating thoughts by kissing at his burning red cheeks. Alec was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Magnus finally convinced a droopy eyed Alec that he should go on to bed as he corralled him towards the bedroom. Alec's eyes closed almost as soon as his head hit his pillow and Magnus tucked the plush sheets underneath Alec's chin. He sighed, running his fingers over Alec's warm forehead, as his eyes followed the tear tracks on his boyfriend's cheeks.

After a few minutes of admiring the innocence that Alec only seemed to display in his sleep, Magnus kissed him on the top of the head and quietly slipped out of the room. Magnus made his way into his living room, heaving a heavy sigh as he collapsed back onto his couch. A hiss alerted him to the fact that he had almost sat on top of Chairman Meow, but at the moment Magnus couldn't find it in him to care. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his purple bedazzled phone as Chairman Meow gave him a disgruntled growl, jumping off the couch. Pressing the contact which he wished to speak to, Magnus pressed the phone to his ear.

"Magnus!" A relieved voice hissed into the phone.

There was silence as Magnus could hear the sound of high heels hurriedly clicking on hard wood floor before a door was slammed shut.

"I've been trying to reach Alec all afternoon and I was so worried please tell me he's with you and if he's not I swear to-"

"Isabelle, darling, breathe." Magnus instructed, head spinning from the young girl's rant.

Isabelle took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Is Alec with you?" She finally asked.

"Yes, Alexander is with me." Magnus confirmed, a smile creeping up on his face at the overprotectiveness oozing from the girl.

"Well that's good. At least now I can peacefully plot his murder since he has been ignoring my phone calls making me anxious all day!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Now now Izzy, Alec hasn't been ignoring you. His phone is out of commission at the moment. Don't worry I'll fix it tomorrow." Magnus explained on Alec's behalf.

"What happened to it?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus was about to jump into the entire afternoon's events when suddenly there was a knocking on Isabelle's door. Said girl cursed before shoving the phone under what Magnus presumed was her bedding before calling out to whoever was there. A muffled couple seconds later and Isabelle was back.

"Sorry Mags I thought it was Robert or Maryse," Isabelle explained and Magnus noted the usage of her parent's first names, "but it was just Jace. I'm going to put you on speaker phone if that's alright."

He waited for Isabelle to do such before launching into his retelling of what all had happened since he had found Alec outside his door earlier. He could tell both teens were listening with bated breath as no noise escaped either one throughout the entire one-sided conversation. Once Magnus was finished he heard an audible sniffle.

"Oh my brother. By the angel this is awful!" Isabelle exclaimed, her voice cracking with emotion.

"It's going to be alright Izzy. I promise. We'll see him tomorrow, right Magnus?" Jace said first to Isabelle before addressing the warlock directly.

"You may come and see him as often as you wish, however I must warn you Alexander is becoming ill from the wet clothes he was stuck in earlier so he may not be in the best of moods." Magnus told them.

"Honestly I wouldn't be in the best of moods right now either, sick or not..." Jace trailed off as he sighed.

Magnus slowly nodded before he became aware that neither of the shadowhunters could see him doing so.

"Yeah..." Magnus mumbled.

"I heard them talking earlier," Isabelle stated, her breathing a little shaky as she tried to get herself together.

"About what?" Jace asked, apparently not having been told any information earlier.

"Alec of course. They were talking about contacting the Clave." Isabelle said before sniffling once more.

"Yeah but what good is that going to do? I mean I know Maryse was saying they would do so if Alec was being held hostage by Magnus but obviously he isn't. And Robert already kicked him out so what's there to do?" Jace asked, thoroughly confused.

"You know as well as I do exactly what they could do," Isabelle murmured.

"Well I don't so you two better clue me in immediately." Magnus declared, eyebrows knitting together in both confusion and concern.

"They could..." Jace trailed off, seemingly unable to finish his explanation before he inhaled deeply through his nose, "they could strip him of his marks."

Magnus sat in numb silence. Of course he knew this could happen but he hadn't even considered it would happen because it was Alec they were talking about. Alec who was so incredibly strong and brave and beyond intelligent. Alec who could not only hold his own in a battle but simultaneously make sure that nobody else got injured. This was his Alec they were talking about. They couldn't do that.

"You don't think they would do that, do you?" Isabelle practically sobbed out, the words finally sinking in.

"I don't know." Jace said, his own voice thick with emotion.

Magnus still couldn't form any words. This couldn't be happening. Suddenly a stray thought came into his mind and he finally was able to speak.

"If Alec were to be stripped of his marks… all of his marks would be gone, no?" Magnus inquired, tiptoeing his way into the delicate subject.

"Yeah that's kind of the point of stripping them Magnus." Jace sarcastically drawled out.

Magnus resisted the urge to snap back with some snide remark but resigned himself to just rolling his eyes. They were all trying to come to terms with this.

"Why do you ask?" Isabelle inquired.

"Well… the parabatai rune of course! What would happen to Jace?" Magnus finally asked.

Silence filled both rooms as everyone processed what had just been said. Magnus was about to open his mouth to try to reassure the siblings that everything was going to be okay when there was a slight creak in the floorboards behind Magnus. Said warlock turned only to find the petrified face of his boyfriend staring right back at him. Magnus realized that, through the silence of the apartment, Alec must have been able to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Alexander-" Magnus called out before Alec turned on his heel and walked down the hall, shutting what Magnus presumed to be the bathroom door, and locking it.

A mixture of "Was that Alec?" and "Let me talk to him!" filtered through the speaker but Magnus ignored them as he quickly hit end and rushed after his distraught boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alexander please come out," Magnus begged, forehead pressed against the wooden door.

Magnus knew he could just magic his way inside, but Alec was already going through so much he didn't want to deprive him his privacy. For the past hour Magnus had alternated between pleading for his boyfriend to open the door and pacing the living room in worry.

"Would you please just let me in?" Magnus asked, trying a different tactic.

Maybe if Alec didn't want to come out, he'd let Magnus in. He was answered with silence and as Magnus was about to turn around and begin to pace again, the softest click filled the hall. Holding his breath Magnus slowly put his hand on the doorknob and successfully twisted it open. The door creaked as he pushed on it and Magnus stepped into the brightly lit room. Alec was seated in front of the sink, legs bent and pulled up to his chest, eyes staring at the door in front of him. Magnus knelt down in front of his boyfriend and put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Alec mumbled, not making eye contact with the warlock.

"Don't. You have nothing to apologize for." Magnus firmly stated as he rubbed his thumb over Alec's cheek bone.

"I don't normally act like this. This isn't how I deal with things." Alec stated, leaning into Magnus' caresses.

"Well, no offense angel, but I'm pretty sure this is exactly how people deal with things when they're this bad." Magnus murmured softly.

Alec finally met his boyfriend's eyes and a hopeful expression filled his face. Alec gave him a small smile before reaching up and enveloping his hand over Magnus'.

"I don't really feel that well..." Alec confessed, eyes fluttering closed.

"Hmm… maybe that has something to do with how horrible today has been on top of the fact that you're coming down with something." Magnus pointed out as his other hand came to rest on Alec's forehead, feeling for warmth.

"I want to go back to bed." Alec murmured sleepily, eyes still shut.

Magnus smirked at his boyfriend's sleepy state before moving his hands away from Alec's face and wrapping them around his shoulders. He helped the boy stand, one arm moving to brace Alec's back, and lead him to the bedroom. Alec curled onto the bed and nestled underneath the blankets on his side. Magnus went to stand when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Please stay..." Alec trailed off yet his grip did not loosen.

"I'm only going to turn off the living room lights love, I'll be back in just a minute." Magnus explained.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer Alec relinquished his grip on Magnus' arm before falling immediately to sleep. Magnus softly smiled before rushing out of the room and turning off all his lights. He then stripped off his jeans and climbed into bed beside his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms. Even in sleep, Alec instinctively curled into Magnus, head resting on his chest and fist clutching his shirt.

Sunlight filtered into the room through the deep purple curtains that covered the windows. Alec wrinkled his nose as he woke, burying his face into whatever surface he was currently laying on, trying to block out the bothersome light. Inhaling deeply Alec could smell the undeniable scent that was Magnus and he slowly opened his eyes. He was in Magnus' room, underneath Magnus' sheets, and laying on top of, oh look, Magnus. This wasn't an unusual way for Alec to wake up, seeing as he had spent the past few months practically living with the warlock, but the last thing Alec remembered was the Institute and-

Oh.

Oh.

Alec suddenly sat bolt upright, the arm that had been draped over his back pushed off, and gasped. Magnus, startled by the sudden movement, was still frozen in the same position on the bed as he stared up at his boyfriend. Alec's eyes widened as he remembered everything from the prior day and Magnus just knew what was going on in his boyfriend's mind.

"Alexander?" Magnus softly asked as he slowly sat up.

Alec merely looked at his boyfriend as he sat up in bed, eyes widened in worry because yesterday really happened. It wasn't some awful dream.

"Alec I promise you everything is going to be alright. Do you trust me?" Magnus asked as he leaned forward and took Alec's hands.

"With my life." Alec responded reflexively.

"Good. Then don't worry about anything." Magnus said as he pulled his boyfriend into his lap and kissed his sleep mussed hair.

Alec relaxed back into the embrace, stress almost immediately leaving his body upon contact with his boyfriend. Taking a deep breath Alec looked up into Magnus' eyes and smiled for the first time in 24 hours.

"I love you." Alec whispered, nudging his head into the space between Magnus' shoulder and neck.

"And I, you." Magnus responded.

"Would you mind if I… I mean only if you want it's just that… well I don't really have anywhere else to go and..." Alec trailed off, not really knowing how to ask what he was wanting to.

"You always have a home here. You never need to ask." Magnus assured the broken boy.

Alec found himself smiling once more before the smell of coffee filled the bedroom. Looking up he caught the smirk on his boyfriend's face and knew he had magicked up some coffee in the kitchen.

"Ugh, Magnus! You know how I feel about you doing that!" Alec cried out as he scooted off the bed and wandered into the bathroom.

Magnus practically beamed at Alec's reaction knowing, for just this moment, everything was okay.

Alec had made a pot of coffee as Magnus sat at the kitchen table reading over an old scroll for a client.

"Pancakes or waffles?" Alec asked as he opened the fridge in search of eggs.

"Whatever will get you sitting over here quicker because I miss you!" Magnus groaned as he slid the scroll away from himself, glaring at it.

"Pancakes it is." Alec announced as he leaned out of the fridge and quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend's movements, "Now what did that scroll ever do to you?"

"It exists! That's what it's done to me!" Magnus exclaimed as he pulled it back towards him once more.

Alec rolled his eyes as he began to pour the pancake mixture into a bowl. Even though Magnus complained about that scroll, he would have it deciphered in no time. Cracking two eggs on the side of the bowl Alec turned to throw the shells away when something on the counter caught his eye.

Laying next to the stove was an envelope, still smoking at the edges, and addressed to Alec.

"Who's it for?" Magnus asked from the table, glad for the distraction from the blasted scroll.

"Me." Alec responded as he set the shells down and wiped his hands on his pants.

Reaching over he grabbed the still warm paper and slid the flap open. The letter inside was short and straight to the point.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood,

The Clave requests your presence in Idris this coming Friday

at four pm sharp. Bring your stele and parabatai.

Sincerely,

Jia Penhallow

Alec stared at the paper, rereading it over and over again until he couldn't because his hands were shaking too badly.

"What does it say?" Magnus asked from the table.

Alec couldn't respond for a couple of minutes because he wasn't sure he was processing any of this right. Finally it seemed to click in his mind as he took a deep breath and faced his boyfriend.

"The Clave wants to see me."


	5. Chapter 5

Jace and Isabelle stood outside the door to Magnus' apartment, waiting for someone to let them in. After Isabelle pounded on the door for the third time in a row, Magnus finally swung it open.

"Finally! Did you not here me-"

"Beating down my door? Yeah I did! Be quiet would you." Magnus commanded in a harsh whisper as he let the siblings in.

Isabelle gave Jace a confused look as they walked inside.

"Why do we need to be quiet?" Jace asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Because Alec is asleep that's why." Magnus responded as he sat down at his kitchen table, tinkering with what looked like Alec's phone.

"Why would Alec be asleep it's almost three in the afternoon?" Isabelle asked as she sat down in the seat opposite Magnus.

Jace stood, hands on the back of Izzy's chair as he surveyed the room. There was a bowl of what looked like half-finished cake mix on the counter in the kitchen, a full pot of coffee still heating, and egg shells next to the trashcan.

"What's wrong with Alec?" Jace asked not even beating around the bush.

Magnus sighed before gently tossing Alec's phone to the side and picking up a charred piece of paper. He handed the letter over to Isabelle and watched as both she and Jace read it. Their expressions morphed from one of confusion to one of horror as they finished reading.

"Why do they want him to bring his stele?" Isabelle asked as she laid the letter down and pushed it far away from her.

"They're probably going to strip him of his runes. You know as well as I do that they take a shadowhunter's stele after the ceremony." Jace responded.

"By why do they need you?" Isabelle asked.

"Because they're parabatai." Magnus spoke up.

Both siblings turned to the warlock, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jace demanded.

"How many shadowhunters do you guys personally know who have been stripped of their marks?" Magnus deflected.

Both siblings sat in silence.

"There is lore on people who have had that happen but mainly they're just little stories that parents tell their children when they're younger. Almost like a 'be good or this will happen to you' sort of thing." Jace responded.

"Yes I am very familiar with the lore. However I'm not as familiar with the procedure. So, I called an old friend of mine, Ragnor Fell from Los Angeles, and asked if he had heard of anything. He said there was a shadowhunter a few centuries back, wouldn't give me a name, but said that she had disobeyed the Clave and was consequently stripped of her runes. However, she had a parabatai. In the ceremony her parabatai was given the option to either have the rune severed quickly before his partner was to be stripped, or to suffer along with her." Magnus explained.

"What do you mean suffer along with her?" Isabelle asked.

"Either they could go ahead and cut the bond between the two, leaving behind nothing more than a nasty scar and slight sting, or he could keep it and once his parabatai's rune was stripped he would feel the affects as if she had died."

"What did he do?" Isabelle whispered.

"He chose to have it severed. Apparently he didn't want to stay in the same room any longer than he had to with her." Magnus quipped.

Isabelle sat in shock as she mulled over Magnus' story while Jace gripped the back of her chair tighter and stared out the window.

"Alec was hysterical. His fever was almost gone and we were just getting started on breakfast when that fucking letter came and ruined everything." Magnus almost shouted as he shoved his seat away from the table and stood to pace.

"We're going to figure this out." Isabelle calmly stated as she too stood from the table.

Magnus seemed to ignore her as he paced around the living room, hand covering his mouth and eyes squinting at his feet. Isabelle sighed and turned to Jace who was too far in his mind to notice what was going on around him. Isabelle reached out and touched his arm, drawing him back to the here and now.

"Come on. We need to figure this out." Isabelle said as she practically dragged Jace out of the distraught warlock's apartment.

Alec's eyes fluttered open as he rolled over and stared at the dimly lit ceiling. The light from the setting sun made the room look oddly out of focus and it made Alec's head hurt even worse than it already did. He sat up and threw the blankets off himself before padding across the carpet and into the hallway. He rubbed a hand down his face and inhaled deeply as he entered the living room. He could see Magnus with his back to him sitting at the kitchen table, still reading the scroll from earlier. Taking a deep breath Alec quietly walked over and sat across from him.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed at the sudden appearance of his boyfriend.

He set the scroll aside and reached across the table to cup Alec's cool cheek. Sometime during his nap the fever must have broken.

"Still reading that scroll?" Alec asked, voice a little hoarse.

Right before he had passed out he remembered sobbing loudly into Magnus' chest as he held him on their bed. Alec slightly cringed at the memory before looking into Magnus' concern filled eyes.

"Yes and I also fixed your phone." Magnus responded as he gestured at Alec's phone near the scroll.

"Thank you. I should probably call Izzy. Let her know what happened." Alec said but didn't make a move to grab the device.

"Ah yes, your sister. Her and Jace actually stopped by while you were napping. They know. They left saying they would 'do something about it'." Magnus said as he began to rub his thumb over Alec's cheekbone.

Alec scoffed slightly and gave Magnus a pointed look.

"There's nothing they can do." Alec sighed, not making eye contact with Magnus.

"Probably not but… maybe there's something we could do." Magnus quietly responded.

Alec glanced up and quirked and eyebrow up at his boyfriend.

"No offense but I doubt you can magic your way out of me having my marks stripped." Alec said, flinching slightly as the words came out of his own mouth.

Magnus winced a little himself before taking a deep breath.

"There isn't a way for me to stop the ceremony from happening. But there is a way for me help you through it. It's going to be excruciating and you'll be weak for a long time- but only if you want it!" Magnus quickly replied, mouth snapping shut as soon as he was done and eyes staring hopefully at Alec.

"What?" Alec asked.

"I could make you immortal."


	6. Chapter 6

The letter had come on Tuesday, giving Alec only two more days of normalcy before his whole world would change forever. Later that night Alec was curled up on the couch, watching some mundane TV show. Magnus, after much persuasion on Alec's part, retreated to his study to work on deciphering the scroll some more. Alec had a lot to think about.

Of course Alec had thought of his mortality before. Who wouldn't dating someone who was over 400 years old? However every time he had thought of it in the past, there were only two things holding him back: his duty as a shadowhunter and his family. Now he had neither of those things. Sure, Jace and Isabelle were still there for him, but they would understand and more likely encourage his choice of immortality. Even though Alec could think of a hundred different pros, like getting to be with Magnus forever, there was still one con that was holding him back.

A door opened in the hallway and Alec blinked, realizing he had zoned out and had been staring at the wall. Glancing back at the TV, the late night news had taken place of the comedy show that had been playing earlier. Pushing himself onto his elbow, Alec lifted his head to glance up at the person walking down the hall.

"You know, I've heard sleeping is comfier in a bed." Magnus smirked at his boyfriend.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was thinking." Alec stated, pushing himself completely into a sitting position.

"Oh?" Magnus' face sobered up instantly, "May I ask about what?"

Alec sighed as Magnus sat down next to him, pulling the boy into his side.

"How do you get over watching your loved ones die?" Alec asked after a moment of hesitation.

Magnus furrowed his brows in thought however Alec took it as confusion.

"I mean, I've had to deal with losing Max but that's different. He was young and died during battle like most shadowhunters. Jace, Isabelle, hell even Clary could live long lives and I have to watch them all wither away into nothing..." Alec trailed off and closed his eyes.

"There is no easy way to deal with loss. The first time it happens, it's going to be painful and you're going to feel as if you'll never be able to properly breathe ever again. But you will. And even though it still hurts each time, you never feel the same as you did the first." Magnus responded after a moment of thought, hand carding through Alec's hair.

Alec mulled over Magnus' words before opening his eyes and looking his boyfriend straight in the face.

"After the ceremony, I want you to make me immortal."

Magnus' hand froze on top of Alec's head as his heart began to pound. Did he really say what he think he said?

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

"There were only two things that I kept telling myself stood in the way of me ever considering becoming immortal. One: I am a shadowhunter and that's my life. But now… it won't be. Two: My family wouldn't forgive me. However Jace and Izzy would and Magnus I… I consider you my family too..." Alec trailed off as he poured his heart out to Magnus.

A warmth spread in Magnus' chest at Alec's words. He turned to face his boyfriend and gave him a soft smile.

"I would love nothing more than to make you immortal." Magnus stated, making eye contact with Alec.

"I'm happy to hear that." Alec smiled as he leaned in to kiss Magnus.

The kiss was soft and comforting, Magnus' hands coming up to cup Alec's face as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. Simultaneously both their lips parted and their tongues battled for dominance. Magnus finally gave up and allowed Alec to explore his mouth. After several minutes the pair pulled apart, panting and flushed. Alec rested his forehead on Magnus' shoulder, eyes slipping closed. Magnus' hand found its way into Alec's hair, stroking and pulling at the random curls that seemed to show up at the end of the day.

"Hey babe," Magnus murmured.

"Hmm?" Alec grunted.

"Remember how I said that beds are comfier to sleep in?" Magnus asked.

"Mhm."

"Well, I believe that statement is still true."

Alec peeled himself away from his boyfriend and gave him a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure warlocks are comfy to sleep on no matter what surface they're on."

Magnus rolled his eyes good-naturedly before moving to stand, pulling Alec with him.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Magnus said.

Alec sighed but agreed, standing up along with him and heading towards the bedroom. Alec made it to the doorway before turning around and looking at his boyfriend who was currently turning off the television.

"I love you." Alec stated, head leaning against the wall.

"I love you too." Magnus responded immediately.

The next morning was Wednesday and Alec could feel his nerves settling in as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"How long have you been awake?" Magnus asked as he rolled over and snuggled into Alec's side.

"I'm not sure." Alec responded, pulling the warlock closer.

"Well, personally, I don't believe the ceiling is that interesting." Magnus said, moving his head so his chin was resting on Alec's chest.

Alec scoffed before glancing down and making eye contact with his boyfriend.

"I was thinking about Friday."

All hints of humor left his boyfriend's eyes at the mention of Friday.

"What about it?" Magnus asked, concern masking his features.

"I'm just nervous is all." Alec mumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

"That's understandable." Magnus assured him.

Alec finally looked him in the eyes, taking in all of the raw honesty exuding from them, before nodding once.

"You sure?" Alec asked.

"Positive."

Alec gave him a brief smile before glancing around the room once more, thoughts beginning to roam again.

"Hey now none of that." Magnus stated, sitting up and leaning over Alec, giving his boyfriend no choice but to look only at him.

"None of what?" Alec asked.

"None of this. How about some breakfast. I'll even make a pot of coffee instead of magicking it onto the table." Magnus said as he stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"That sounds wonderful." Alec responded as he sat up and stretched.

"Even though magic is so much easier!" Magnus shouted from the kitchen.

"I love you too!" Alec shouted back, grin spreading over his face as he heard the tell tale sounds of someone beginning to cook.

This was his life. This was his future. The here and now would soon become his forever.

And Alec was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday passed in the blink of an eye and all too soon Alec found himself tossing and turning in bed. It was four am which meant that Alec only had twelve more hours of being considered a shadowhunter. Soon he would have to go through the process of having his marks stripped and he didn't know how he would be able to endure everything that was about to be thrown at him. Suddenly an arm wrapping around his stomach pulled him out of his misery.

"Stop moving." Magnus grumbled against Alec's back.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." Alec huffed as he sat up in bed, pushing Magnus' arm away.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked, sitting up as well.

"I'm going to the couch." Alec responded as he slid out of the bed and stood in the middle of the room.

"Why?" Magnus asked, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Because I can't sleep and there's no use having both of us sleep deprived today." Alec quipped.

"What's so important about today again?" Magnus yawned.

Alec simply stared at his boyfriend.

"What? Oh. Oh. Alexander I'm sorry I wasn't fully awake but please come back to bed." Magnus pleaded, holding his arms out like a child.

Alec hesitated before climbing back into the warm sheets and was instantly pulled into Magnus' chest.

"Now, we're going to lay like this until you fall asleep. Alright?" Magnus stated as he rubbed his hand in soothing patterns on Alec's back.

Alec silently nodded, simply closing his eyes and willing sleep to come.

Alec woke for good around ten in the morning. He would start to doze before waking up thirty minutes later and continued the vicious cycle until the smell of coffee lured him out of bed. He had a killer headache and felt as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Getting up, Alec stalked out of the room and ended up in the kitchen. Magnus had made a pot of coffee and was leaning against the counter, staring at the scroll. At the sound of Alec's footsteps, Magnus glanced up.

"Honey you look awful!" Magnus exclaimed as he set the scroll down and gathered his boyfriend in his arms.

"Great. Just what I wanted to hear when I first wake up." Alec mumbled into Magnus' chest.

Magnus chuckled before pulling Alec back, giving him a fond smile and stroking his thumb on Alec's cheekbone.

"I need to get some caffeine in my system before I fall asleep standing." Alec muttered as he reluctantly pulled away from the embrace.

Alec walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a huge mug of the black liquid. Scooping about half as much sugar into the cup he then brought his concoction to his lips and sighed as he felt it begin to work its magic.

Or something worked its magic.

Feeling instantly awake, Alec slowly turned to look at his boyfriend who was suddenly refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Magnus..." Alec trailed off, mouth quirking up into a smile despite himself.

"What?" Said man innocently questioned.

Magnus looked up, batting his eyelashes at Alec who in turn busted out laughing. He shook his head as he turned back to his coffee and took another huge gulp.

"I'm going to take a shower." Alec stated as he finished the last of his coffee and turned back to Magnus.

"Want me to join?" His boyfriend smirked at him.

"While that does sound tempting… not today." Alec responded, giving Magnus a shy smile.

Magnus nodded in understanding before picking up the scroll and staring at it once more.

"Have you figured any of that out?" Alec questioned as he began to walk to the bedroom.

"About half of it." Magnus responded.

"Show me when I'm done?" Alec called out, carrying a change of clothes into the bathroom.

"Of course." Magnus yelled back, already absorbed in his work.

Alec closed the door and locked it before turning to the mirror.

No wonder Magnus had said I look awful. I do. Alec realized as he stared at his pale face which were marked by the dark shadows under his eyes.

Alec stripped his clothes off and turned to start the water. While he waited for it to heat up, he couldn't help but find his gaze lingering on his body in the mirror. Soon every marking on his body that wasn't a scar, would be gone. He stared at the runes that decorated his arms and chest, even the ones on his neck. Steam began to fill the air and Alec tore his eyes away from his reflection, stepping into the scalding hot shower, and letting the water wash away his thoughts.

Magnus sat across from his boyfriend as they ate a late lunch. It was now two in the afternoon and Magnus could see the tell tale signs of Alec's nerves beginning to show. It was in the way Alec would zone out before realizing what he was doing and quickly picking up his sandwich to take a bite with shaking hands. It was in the way Alec couldn't seem to hold onto the conversation for very long. It was in the way that when Magnus was able to make eye contact with him, his eyes would be swirling with fear.

"How was it?" Magnus questioned, disturbing the silence and causing Alec to jump slightly.

"Good." Alec responded, face turning red as he glanced down and realized that he hadn't even eaten half of his food.

Magnus reached out his hand and laid it on Alec's arm.

"We're going to get through this." Magnus stated, giving his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alec's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but Magnus simply smiled.

"Come in!" He shouted.

The door opened and in walked Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon. Jace immediately walked over to the couple and sat on the edge of the table.

"You going to eat that?" Jace asked, pointing to Alec's sandwich.

Alec shook his head before pushing the plate towards his brother who picked it up and took a huge bite.

"S'good!" Jace proclaimed around a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Clary scolded her boyfriend, "How are you doing Alec?"

Alec smiled up at the small redhead. Honestly he couldn't even remember why he had hated her to begin with. She was sweet and genuinely cared about putting others before herself.

"I'm doing as good as can be expected." Alec answered honestly.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Isabelle asked as she leaned over the back of Alec's chair, giving her brother a hug.

"No." Magnus answered for him, giving Alec a wink when he sent him a glare.

"I can tell." Isabelle stated as she looked at her brother's face.

"Would everyone please stop commenting about how horrible I look? I know alright!" Alec suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone either sat or stood in a tense silence, no one knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Alec sighed as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No need to apologize. Totally understandable" Simon said said as he stood next to Isabelle.

Alec took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth before looking at Magnus.

"What time is it?" Alec asked.

"About three-thirty." Magnus responded after glancing at his phone.

Alec nodded before looking up at everyone around him, giving them as convincing of a smile as he could muster.

"Let's go ahead and get this over with." Alec stated, pushing himself away from the table.

"I'll get started on the portal." Magnus announced as he too stood up.

Isabelle looped her arms around her brother before standing on her tiptoes to talk into his ear.

"Remember that no matter what happens, we're still your family. We all love you and support you. Nobody can take us away from you." She whispered before burying her face in his chest.

Alec blinked back tears as he wrapped his arm around his sister, looking around at the loving faces of his family and friends. He then glanced over at Magnus, eyes following his hand as he created the portal onto the wall of his living room. Their living room. Smiling, Alec kissed the top of Isabelle's head and closed his eyes.

Everything would be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

For the past thirty minutes Alec had been feeling as if he were going to be sick. They had portaled just outside of The Hall of Accords where they found the doors locked. Everyone took a seat on the steps, awaiting the inevitable except for Alec who stood pacing in front of the doors. What felt like only two seconds later the doors opened and there stood Jia Penhallow.

There was silence as nobody moved before everyone scrambled to their feet. Magnus stood behind Alec, one hand resting on the young man's shoulder, head held high.

"I need Mr. Herondale to please follow me. You may only have one other person come with you." Jia said before turning and walking back inside.

Clary immediately latched onto Jace's hand and the couple stepped over the threshold. Jace's steps faltered before he turned to look at Alec. He nodded once in his direction while Clary gave him a soft smile before they disappeared into the Hall.

As the pair vanished out of sight, Alec let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. There was a slight squeeze on his shoulder and he turned his head, making eye contact with Magnus. His boyfriend pressed his lips to Alec's temple, the touch causing Alec to close his eyes. They stood that way until the sound of someone clearing their throat made them break apart. Opening his eyes, Alec realized Jia Penhallow had returned. Her nose was turned up in poorly disguised disgust before she spoke.

"If you all would please follow me, we can get this ceremony underway." She said before turning on her heel and walking into the Hall of Accords.

Everyone scrambled to follow the woman as she didn't seem inclined to slow down for them. After walking up a couple flights of stairs they finally ended up in a small room. Inside there stood two silent brothers surrounding a short metal table. Jia Penhallow stopped in the doorway and turned back to the group.

"Same rules apply, only one other person is allowed inside with Mr. Lightwood." The Consul commanded.

Isabelle began to sputter in disbelief before Simon put his hand on her arm and slightly shook his head. She sighed before sticking her chin out and narrowing her eyes.

"Follow me." Jia Penhallow said as she turned and entered the room.

Alec stood frozen, heart pounding in his throat, as he stared wide eyed into the room. A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his state and he turned his head, making eye contact with Magnus. Magnus nodded once, eyes soft with understanding, before gently nudging Alec forward. Turning back and taking a deep breath Alec stepped into the room with Magnus closely behind.

The door shut behind them, effectively keeping Isabelle and Simon out of the ceremony, and Jia Penhallow gestured to the table.

"Up." She commanded.

Alec swallowed hard before walking forward on shaky legs. He laid back on the metal table, feet dangling off the end, and stared up into the faces of the silent brothers. Jia Penhallow walked to the head of the table and into Alec's line of vision. She bit her lip, momentarily looking unsure, before turning to the silent brothers.

"Sedate him."

"That is not how the ceremony is normally performed." A raspy, disembodied voice filled the room.

Jia Penhallow glanced back at Alec before turning away and walking towards the door.

"I know. But sedate him."

The door closed after her, the sound punctuating the finality of her words.

Alec stared at Magnus, eyes asking what was going on to which Magnus could only answer with a shrug.

"We shall begin now." The same voice stated.

That was all Alec heard before he drifted into unconsciousness.

While Alec was out, Magnus saw everything. The amount of times he had to mentally stop himself from throwing himself at Alec was astounding. Even sedated, Alec was still thrashing and screaming out in pain. The silent brothers were using some form of a stele to remove every single one of Alec's runes. After what seemed like an hour of constant torture there was only one rune left.

The parabatai rune.

The silent brothers hands hovered over the lone rune, and if Magnus didn't know any better he would have thought it was out of hesitation. One nodded to the other and they set to work. The worst noise that Magnus could ever imagine Alec making came out of his boyfriend's mouth and one silent brother had to physically restrain him while the other worked. Suddenly from somewhere in the building, a blood curdling scream mixed with Alec's.

Jace was feeling the same pain as Alec was, the tie severing as the silent brothers removed the rune. Then all at once there was nothing but silence.

Alec was limp on the table, chest rising and falling unevenly as he tried to catch his breath while unconscious.

"It is done." One silent brother announced before they gathered their instruments and left.

Magnus was frozen to the spot, staring at his pale boyfriend.

"Alec?" Magnus called out, hesitantly stepping forward.

Magnus reached a hand out to place on Alec's shoulder, and gasped as Alec's eyes widened and he began to scream.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days since Alec had been stripped of his marks.

After the silent brothers had left and Alec had suddenly woken and screamed, he proceeded to pass out and not wake. Magnus had scooped up Alec's unconscious body and carried him out into the corridor where Isabelle and Simon were anxiously waiting.

"Is he-"

"He's alive." Magnus cut Isabelle off and continued to walk towards the exit.

A door down the hall from them suddenly opened and out walked Clary with Jace heavily leaning on her.

"He's fine." Isabelle hurriedly explained as she stood on Jace's other side and helped hold him up.

"What happened in there?" Simon asked as they all continued walking.

"Not now." Magnus grit out, not turning around.

Now Magnus was sitting in a chair by his bed, willing Alec to wake up and hopefully not scream his head off. He had sent Isabelle and Simon back to the Institute late last night, telling them he would let them know about Alec when anything changed. Jace and Clary had left almost as soon as they got back to New York. Magnus hoped Jace would heal soon because, not only did he want to know what had happened to him, he would need help with Alec once he woke. Magnus was too deep in thought to notice that said boyfriend was currently waking up.

"M-magnus?" Came a raspy whisper that broke through Magnus' thoughts.

Magnus snapped his head up and locked eyes with Alec's crystal blue ones.

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed as he leaned onto the bed and grasped onto his hand, "How do you feel?"

"Sore." Alec groaned, clenching his eyes closed as he rode out a wave of pain.

"Understandable. Unfortunately, I can't do anything for the pain right now." Magnus mumbled, using his free hand to stroke Alec's forehead.

"I know." Alec sighed.

Magnus had forewarned Alec that he wouldn't be able to use magic to heal him or lessen any pain he may be feeling after his marks were removed. He also wouldn't be able to make Alec immortal until he was completely healed because his body wouldn't be up for the process.

"I was looking up some mundane healing techniques and medications-"

"No."

Magnus' hand stilled at Alec's word.

"Alec-"

"I said no." Alec ground out through clenched teeth.

"Alexander, your body does not contain angel blood anymore. I know you don't want to hear this but you could succumb to your injuries more so now because your body is… mundane." Magnus cautiously explained.

Alec slowly opened his eyes and Magnus wasn't shocked to see them watering up. Whether from the truth of Magnus' words or the pain he was enduring, Magnus didn't know.

And he didn't care.

All he cared about was that his boyfriend was in pain and he needed to fix it.

"Alexander, please." Magnus begged, hand cupping the side of Alec's face.

Two tears slowly slid down Alec's face, wetting Magnus' hand.

"I'm tired." Alec whispered, sniffling as more tears fell.

"I know." Magnus whispered back.

"Lay with me?" Alec asked.

Magnus hesitated. He didn't want to hurt Alec more than he already was.

"Please?" Alec begged.

That was all it took for Magnus to carefully get up and slide into the bed next to Alec who in turn melted into Magnus' embrace. Alec gasped out in pain but he was determined to lay with his boyfriend. It took a minute before Alec was asleep, whether from physical or mental exhaustion, Magnus couldn't tell. But for the first time in two days, he finally slept too.

The next time Alec woke up he finally allowed Magnus to give him some medication for the pain. Magnus gave him a dose of morphine which made him instantly fall back to sleep. With his boyfriend comfortably sleeping in the bedroom, Magnus grabbed his phone and slipped into the living room. He lounged on the couch, petting Chairman Meow who had jumped into his lap, and called Isabelle.

"Hey!" Isabelle answered immediately.

"Hello." Magnus replied, checking out his nails.

"How's Alec?" Isabelle didn't beat around the bush.

Before Magnus could respond someone in the background called out to Isabelle.

"I just asked him that! Let him answer dumbass!" Isabelle yelled back and Magnus could only assume it was Jace.

"He's woken up a couple of times and he finally allowed me to give him some mundane medication for the pain. And before you ask he isn't up for visitors yet. I'll let you know when he is though." Magnus said.

Isabelle let out a huff before relaying this information to the group at the Institute.

"Just let us know everything as it comes up. Also let Alec know that we don't have to come over until he's comfortable. We could call him and talk too." Isabelle said.

"Of course. Has Jace been up for talking about what happened to him?" Magnus asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well…" Isabelle trailed off before sighing, "He hasn't been saying anything to any of us. Maybe he'll talk about it with Alec later."

Magnus nodded, aware that Isabelle couldn't see him, before licking his lips and responding.

"Well I'll update you when I can."

"Okay Magnus. Thank you. For everything…" Isabelle said, voice cracking uncharacteristically.

"Are you alright Isabelle?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah I just…. Thank you. For being you. And for loving my brother." Isabelle said before choking out a goodbye and hanging up.

Magnus sat dumbfounded on the couch, staring at his phone before putting it away. His nose was stinging, Isabelle's words getting the best of him.

Damn those Lightwoods. Always getting my emotions messed up. Magnus thought as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

Pushing Chairman Meow off himself, Magnus proceeded to curl up on the couch and rubbed at his eyes. He really needed to get some sleep because soon Alec would be back to his stubborn self and fight him about everything he needed to heal. Inwardly groaning at the thought, Magnus closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three weeks since Alec had undergone the ceremony which stripped him of his marks. The first few days had been incredibly difficult, Alec being in immense pain and severely weak yet refusing any medication. Sometimes he was just too proud for his own good. Once Alec had finally caved and allowed Magnus to help him, things had significantly increased. The mood in the small apartment seemed to brighten as Alec got better and Magnus found that he could now easily fall asleep without worrying that his boyfriend would stay in a haze of pain all night.

About a week and half after that Friday, Alec was up and moving around, able to keep down solid food and lounge on the couch during the day instead of being confined to the bedroom. He had requested the presence of his siblings one morning as he munched on plain toast and Magnus just couldn't refuse. However, by the time their meal was finished Alec was listing in his seat and the little reunion had to be postponed.

Now though Alec was feeling back to normal, albeit being in a small amount of pain still, he was stronger and able to move around without any assistance. Magnus phoned Isabelle and was barely able to get the words out to invite them over before she hung up. Not even ten minutes later a knock on the door signaled the group's arrival.

"It's open!" Magnus called from his seat on the couch next to Alec.

The door opened and in came Isabelle followed by Jace, Clary, and Simon.

"Hey," Alec called out, sitting up a bit straighter at the sight of his family.

"Alec!" Isabelle exclaimed, rushing forward to throw her arms around her brother before thinking better of it.

Alec smiled softly before initiating the hug, reminding her to be easy with him. She pulled back and then Jace took her place followed by Clary. Simon reached over and gently squeezed his shoulder before they all piled into the loveseats around the living room.

"So how are you doing?" Clary asked, her hand in Jace's and eyes sparkling with concern.

"I'm getting better. Still a bit sore but I'm managing." Alec answered truthfully, settling himself into Magnus' side.

"So when are you going to be able make him immortal?" Isabelle asked, once again not beating around the bush.

Magnus sighed before looking down at Alec who was staring up at him. He brushed a strand of black hair off his forehead before turning back to his boyfriend's sister. This had been a conversation the couple had had just the night before.

"I'm still a little concerned with Alec's health so I'm gonna give it another week before I attempt anything. I've already started preparing everything though so it'll be ready whenever we are." Magnus said, tightening his arm ever so slightly around Alec's body.

Isabelle nodded once, seemingly satisfied with the response. Magnus glanced over at Jace who was staring at Alec, his face an open book for once, concern clear as day on his face. Magnus gently nudged Alec to turn his attention over to his adoptive brother.

"I'm fine Jace." Alec stated, giving the boy a slight smile.

"I know it's just…" Jace trailed off as his hand absentmindedly rubbed over the spot where his faded parabatai rune was.

Magnus felt Alec stiffen beneath his hold and he knew exactly what Jace was talking about. About a week back Isabelle had called to talk to them, Alec was still not up for visitors but he wanted to talk to everyone. Jace had explained that while Alec was being stripped of his runes, Jace had felt all of Alec's pain. Once the parabatai rune was removed Jace had described it as feeling as if a chord that had tied the two together had suddenly been snapped in half. He had felt lost and devastated, a wave of grief crashing over him as if Alec had really died. Alec had only commented that he really didn't remember a lot from the ceremony, just the after effects of the pain.

"I know." Alec mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I hate to be a mother hen but I think we should cut this reunion a little short. I promise to call and invited all of you back over when we perform the immortality ceremony. For now however, Alec needs rest." Magnus said, a note of finality in his voice as he kissed the top of Alec's head.

"Okay. Why don't we go get dinner from Taki's?" Isabelle suggested.

The group nodded as they all stood and stretched.

"Would you like us to bring you guys anything back?" Clary asked.

"No thank you," Alec kindly declined, "Magnus has been cooking for us."

"He's good on the eyes and he can cook? What a package!" Clary smirked making Alec blush and Magnus chuckle.

"I only got half the package." Simon mumbled.

Everyone bust out laughing except for Izzy who mock glared at Simon.

"I'm a great cook!" She exclaimed.

"You're a great shadowhunter Izzy. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Jace said between laughs but froze once he processed what he had said.

The room became tense as no one knew what to say. Mentioning shadowhunting around Alec had inadvertently become a bit of a taboo subject.

"Guys. Stop walking around eggshells around me. I'm fine." Alec sighed.

The atmosphere didn't get any less awkward as Jace apologized and everyone quickly said their goodbyes before walking out of the apartment. This just left an anxious Magnus and frustrated Alec.

"I'm going to bed." Alec said as soon as the door shut.

"Aren't you hungry?" Magnus asked, standing up at the same time as his boyfriend.

He knew what Alec was doing. He was upset so he was shutting him out and Magnus hated it when Alec got into such depressive moods. Sometimes not even Magnus could coax him out of bed.

"No. I'm tired." Alec said, moving towards the bedroom.

"How about I bring you some dinner when I make it." Magnus suggested, trying to get Alec to eat something.

Alec turned in the doorway of the bedroom, his eyes searching Magnus' face and Magnus watched as his expression softened.

"I'd like that." Alec mumbled, a small smile quirking up on his lips.

"Okay." Magnus said as his own smile began to spread across his face.

Alec turned to go to bed.

"I love you." Magnus called out as he headed to the kitchen, determined to make something Alec would eat.

"I know." Alec yelled back as he wrapped the warm blankets around himself and nestled his head into the pillows.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were a little touch and go when it came to getting Alec to respond. Sometimes Magnus wondered if seeing his family had somehow done more harm than good for him. That night, Magnus had entered the room to find Alec sound asleep. He seemed exhausted and even though Magnus wanted nothing more than to force feed the boy, he knew he should let him sleep.

And he did for the next few days. Alec rarely left the bedroom and Magnus soon realized that everything was finally hitting him. Sure they had the immortality plan to go on, but shadowhunting had been his life since the day he was born and now it was gone.

Magnus stayed in bed with him most days; only getting up to get food and put the finishing touches on the potion he was working on. Alec normally just laid there, curled into Magnus' side. Sometimes he cried. Most times he didn't.

It was a Monday morning and Magnus was on the couch still staring at that damn scroll that had been bothering him forever. Magnus was so engrossed in trying to decipher the demon language that he didn't even hear Alec come into the room. Said boy just stopped, leaning against the doorframe and admiring his boyfriend.

"You're cute when you're confused." Alec said, breaking the silence of the apartment.

Magnus jumped up, scroll fluttering to the ground, at the sudden intrusion.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Magnus exclaimed before cocking his head and exclaiming, "You're out of bed!"

Alec ducked his head, face burning red in shame before responding with a meek, "Yeah…"

Magnus mentally cursed himself for being so blunt before stepping forward and cupping the side of Alec's face.

"I'm glad." He murmured before pecking him on the lips, "Are you hungry? I can whip up something really quick."

Magnus knew the boy had to be starving, he had hardly eaten anything the past few days. Alec gave a little shrug of his shoulders which was all the answer Magnus needed before he was dragging his boyfriend to the kitchen.

"How about some breakfast?" Magnus asked, pulling out a full carton of eggs and pack of bacon from the fridge.

He could easily just snap his fingers and have the entire counter covered in already made food, but he didn't want to upset Alec after he had just gotten out of bed.

"It's like two in the afternoon now." Alec pointed out, glancing at the stove's clock.

"Brunch it is!" Magnus exclaimed, pulling out bread to make an egg and bacon sandwich.

Alec shrugged once again before sitting down at the table. Magnus busied himself with cooking the food, glancing over at Alec every once in a while to make sure he was okay. He was a tad bit worried about the lack of conversation between the two, but he was just happy that Alec was out of bed at this point. Small victories.

Magnus set their brunch on the table and kissed Alec's cheek before sitting down across from him. He watched as Alec bit into his sandwich, eyes widening as if just realizing how hungry he was, before wolfing it all down. Magnus chuckled to himself as he pushed his plate toward Alec.

"I'm fine Magnus –"

"I had breakfast when I woke up this morning. You didn't." Magnus said in that tone of voice that suggested there was no room for argument.

Alec glanced back down at the food before diving into it. Magnus let his eyes roam over his boyfriend while he was preoccupied. Despite having spent the last couple of days in bed, he still looked tired. His skin was healing, a light pink in the places where his runes once were. Albeit being a little too thin for Mangus' peace of mind, Alec was looking a lot better.

"So I was wanting to talk to you." Alec said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"About what?" Magnus asked, searching Alec's face what was wrong.

"About the potion. The one that's going to make me immortal." Alec clarified.

"We can start whenever you're ready." Magnus explained.

"Yeah, I know. I meant… what's it going to do to me?" Alec asked, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about." Magnus said, leaning forward a bit.

"Well am I just going to be immortal? Nothing special? Like you're immortal but you're obviously a warlock. Vampires are immortal, the silent brothers are immortal; am I just going to be normal?" Alec asked, eyes never leaving Magnus' face.

"Do you want to be special?" Magnus asked, not quite sure where this was going.

"Not particularly." Alec honestly answered.

"Well then yes, you're just going to be immortal. No powers. No physical changes. Just plain old immortal." Magnus said, finally catching on to what Alec was talking about.

"Okay. I want to start now." Alec said, pushing himself away from the table and standing up.

"Woah, wait! Now?" Magnus asked as he too stood up.

"Better now than later. Why? Is the potion not ready?" Alec asked, clearly confused.

"I mean yeah the potion is ready. Are you?" Magnus asked, placing a hand on Alec's arm.

"Of course I am." Alec answered, a small smile gracing his face.

Magnus returned the smile before frowning in thought.

"Do you want to call your sister and Jace to come over?" Magnus hesitantly asked, thinking about how seeing his family had affected him the last time.

"No. I kind of want it to just be us. If that's alright with you…" Alec trailed off, looking up through his eyelashes at Magnus.

Magnus' heart gave a little stutter at the action. It made him think back to when he first met his boyfriend, how shy and unsure he was in even the way he talked. A sudden feeling of warmth filled his body at the realization that he would never have to give him up. He would never have to move on. Once this potion worked its magic, Magnus would get to have the love of his life forever.

Magnus leaned over and placed a soft, reassuring kiss on his lips.

"I think it's a perfect idea." Magnus whispered as he pulled away.

Magnus reached down and took hold of Alec's hand, rubbing his thumb over it as he led the way to his office. The potion was ready, sitting on the desk. All Alec had to do was drink it.

"I'm not entirely sure how tasty this is going to be, but let's hope for the best." Magnus announced as he handed the blue liquid over.

Alec took hold of the vial without hesitation, staring into it.

"Bottoms up." Alec muttered before tipping his head back and swallowing everything in one go.

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, waiting to see how everything was going to turn out. Alec had his eyes closed, the vial still in his other hand.

He took a deep breath and turned to Magnus, opening his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two years since the event that turned Alec's whole world upside down.

Two years since Alec had been stripped of all of his marks and given the immortality potion.

Sometimes Alec thought back to that time, spiraling into his mind in such a way that Magnus would have to snap him out of it as soon as he noticed. Other times he was able to look back with fondness, remembering the horrible time that granted him a relationship with his love for the rest of eternity.

Alec was quite happy with his life now; something he thought he would never be when he first emerged from his pain-filled sleep and realized that he was no longer a shadowhunter. Magnus made him happy. He was able to work with him on his potions and help him decipher certain books that he needed. They spent nights cooking together and mornings lazily lounging in bed as the sun bathed them in light from the window.

Alec loved his life.

"Are you ready?" A voice cut through Alec's musings, causing him to jump slightly.

He was stood in front of a full length mirror, staring at himself as he thought back to all of the moments in his life that lead him to this moment. His bow tie was slightly crooked and Jace seemed to notice because he walked towards him, keeping eye contact with him in the reflection of the mirror, and fixing it for him.

"You never answered my question. We can go if you want. I'm your best man, that's what I'm supposed to do right? Drive the getaway car?" Jace asked, a ball of nerves himself.

Alec huffed out a small laugh and turned to look at the real Jace. Both men were dressed in black suits and Alec felt a small pang at the fact that he would never get married in the traditional shadowhunter gold, but he pushed that thought aside. He was done with that part of his life.

"I'm ready."

Jace gave him his signature crooked smile before patting him on the back and leading the way out of the room. Alec briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He was ready.

It was a small ceremony. Alec met Magnus outside of the double doors leading into the ballroom of the place they were renting out. Magnus' breath caught in his throat at the sight of Alec and said boy couldn't help but tear up when he laid eyes on Magnus. Neither said a word as they linked hands and pushed on the doors, walking down the aisle.

In the chairs set up around the room sat their closest friends. Magnus had invited some friends he had made over the years, some coming from as far as Peru. Tessa and Jem sat amongst the crowd of people, both beaming as the couple walked into the room. Luke and Jocelyn had been invited as well, both having been very supportive of Alec throughout the whole ordeal. Luke's entire pack sat around them.

At the front of the room stood Catarina Loss whom had readily agreed to perform the ceremony. She had pulled Alec aside one night as they were planning the wedding, while Magnus was getting them drinks, and spoke to him.

"In all my years of knowing Magnus Bane, I have never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. He loves and you love him and I want you to never forget that. No matter what happens. Forever is a long time Alexander. There will be arguments and there will be tears but no matter what happens remember that there is love."

Alec squeezed Magnus' hand a little tighter as he made eye contact with Catarina, remembering her words.

On one side of her, Alec's side, stood Jace and Simon. Both were in suits and both were grinning at the couple. On Magnus' side stood Clary and Isabelle. The girls were adorned in long red dresses, their hair pulled back with small crystals, and bouquets of wildflowers in their hands per Magnus' request.

"We are gathered here today to join these two men in marriage. To bond them together for all eternity through the power of love…." Catarina began.

Alec stared into Magnus' eyes the whole ceremony, occasionally speaking when he was required but otherwise he was in awe at the fact that he was marrying the love of his life.

Finally.

"And now, the vows." Catarina announced.

"I've been looking back on my life recently," Alec began, running his thumb over the ring on Magnus' finger and staring into his eyes, "And I've realized that no matter how bad things got, they always lead me to you. When I was in my worst point in my life you were my light in the dark. I don't know where I would be without you and I don't ever want to find out. I love you Magnus. I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with you."

Alec's face was slightly red from pouring his heart out in front of so many people, but he kept his gaze locked with Magnus'.

"Alexander," Magnus said, stroking the back of his hand against Alec's face, "I've been alive for many years and in all my time on this planet I have never met someone who makes my heart skip every single time I see them. From the night I met you at Chairman Meow's birthday party, I knew I was in love with you. And I fall in love with you over and over again every time I lay eyes on you. I love you so much. You made me whole again."

Magnus turned and accepted the ring from Clary. Slowly, he slid it onto Alec's ring finger before holding it up and kissing it.

"May I now introduce to you all Alexander and Magnus Bane. You may now kiss each other!" Catarina exclaimed.

Magnus lifted his hand up, cupping Alec's chin, and pressing his lips against his. Alec let his eyes closed as he wound his hands within Magnus' hair.

The room exploded in applause and cheers.

When Alec broke away he made eye contact with Isabelle who was crying as she smiled at her big brother. Alec felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and turned to see Jace smiling just as wide.

There he was; surrounded by his friends and family, holding his husband's hand, and happier than ever before. The future was scary. His future was infinite. Yet, as Alec stared into the soft eyes of his husband, he felt nothing but calming love.

He was ready.


End file.
